Season 11
by A.Good
Summary: Camden family is changing. Sandy comes back with news for Simon how will this change both of their lives. Ruthie and her family disagree about her life decision. Matt, Lucy, and Mary are expecting twins. Ruthie/Martin Chapter 22 is up PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven.**_

_**Summary: This takes place at the end of Season 10. This is like my Season 11.**_

_**Camden family is changing. Sandy comes back with news for Simon how will this change both of their lives. Ruthie and her family disagree about her life decision. Matt Lucy and Mary are expecting twins and life changes. This is mostly a Ruthie and Simon centric story because I love them. Please Review.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Sandy, I'm glad you came" Simon said standing in my suit at the reception for what was supposed to be his wedding to Rose.

"Simon can we talk" Sandy asked as Anne took Aaron from her arms and started to play with him. She had a grave look on her face.

"Yea, sure" Simon said walking away from his parents leading the way into the kitchen. The two of them with inside and sat down at the table, "So what's up"? He said look at her serious expression.

"Simon I took Aaron to the doctor today for his check up" she said looking at the table. She paused.

"Is he alright" Simon worried.

"He fine" She say pausing a looking up at him "They took blood from him and…" She paused again.

"And" Simon said for her to continue.

"And…..Aaron is not Martin's son" she breathed.

"Dose Martin know?" He asked in shock.

"Yes he was with me. He is the one that notice that the blood type did not match his or mine" she answered with a grimace.

"How did he take it" Simon asked although he could guess.

"He is very angry with me" Sandy paused holding back the tear that was threatening to escape. "But there is no way that Aaron is Martin's son."

Simon sat shocked for a moment. He knew were this was going but didn't want to admit to himself. "Then whose son is he?" He questioned in a near in audible tone.

"He's your son" She said quietly barely above a whisper. "I thought he was just a few week early but he wasn't Simon." She said the words rushing out of her mouth as she tried to explain. "I am so sorry this happen," she said waiting for a reaction as she stared at the table. Simon sat silent for a moment. Unable to speak for a moment.

"He's….. He's my son" Simon said slowly, trying to remember how to breath.

"Yes" She confirmed not looking up from the table. "If you want to take a DNA test I will, but no one else could be the father" she said slowly.

"I have a one month old son" Simon said in shock "I'm a father, I'm Aaron's father. I can't believe this." He said standing up. "I want him to have my last name" he declared.

"OK" Sandy said relieved that Simon had taken it so well considering, "We can go and change it first thing Monday morning."

"How are we going to tell my parents" Simon said becoming nervous. "How can this be happening, I didn't go through with the wedding and find out I have a child all in one day this to too much" He said sitting back down and putting his head in his hands.

"I am sorry Simon, I didn't want to make your life more complicated but you need to know. I knew you would want to know," she pleaded for forgiveness she felt do guilty for her mistake. "This is all my fault."

"I don't think you were in it alone" He said calming himself and lifting his head from his hands, "I am glad that you told me. I want you to know I will be there for you and Aaron"

"I know you will but we have to tell your family, now" Sandy said the thought of it almost made he lose her lunch. She stood up from the table and walked towards the door followed by Simon.

_**Next Chapter: What happens when Simon tell his family**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they got back outside Simon took a deep breath "Mom, Dad, everybody, I need to tell you something" he called to his family.

Annie, Eric and the Camden children gather around Simon and Sandy.

"I think I should tell them," Sandy said to Simon nervously. She then looked back to the family, "Martin and I took Aaron to the doctor today" she started then took a pause, "we found out that Aaron has AB+ blood." she stopped again inhaling deeply "That is not Martin's or mine blood type. Martin is not Aaron's father."

"AB+, isn't that…." Annie trailed off as she began to realize what she was being told.

Sandy took a deep breath and said "Aaron is Simon's son."

"What?" Lucy and Eric said at the same time with shock across their face.

"I am so sorry. Simon and Martin were the only people I was with around Aaron conception. I thought he was Martin's I really did but I was wrong." Sandy began to talk fast with tears in her eyes, "Aaron wasn't three weeks premature."

"Are you sure that Aaron is not Martin's?" Annie asked look at Aaron who she as still holding.

"Yes, his blood type does not match Martin's. And it matches Simon's. I know that he is Simon's" She said looking down.

"I thought he looked familiar" Matt said looking at Aaron.

"How could you be so irresponsible Simon?" Eric yelled at son and began to pace.

"So he is not Martin's" Ruthie asked to be sure, she had to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

"No Ruthie, Aaron is your nephew" Sandy said looking at her with a half smile.

"Aaron is her what" Rose said coming over to them.

"Her nephew, Aaron is my son" Simon answered looking at Rose.

"Wow, what about Martin?" She asked.

"He knows that he is not the father," Sandy answered her.

"He rearranged his life for you, for Aaron and he is not the father. How can you do that to him," Ruthie yelled angrily.

"I thought Aaron was his" Sandy said weakly.

"You should have known who that father of your child is. Now you say its Simon's and he is going to have to rearrange his life for you. I hope you are sure this time." Ruthie accused, She was furious at her, because of her Martin had changed his whole life for her. He put aside his dreams for her.

"Ruthie Camden," Annie chastised her daughter.

"No Mom, Simon you should take a DNA test, she is ruining everybody's life because she doesn't even know who the father of her own child is," Ruthie said with tears in her eyes and ran off into the house.

"I am so sorry Rev. and Mrs. Camden, I'm sorry Simon," Sandy said crying and wiping her eyes.

"It is ok Sandy" Rev Camden said trying to comfort her, "I know that you truly believed that Aaron was Martin's. I will go talk to her," He began to walk off.

"No let me," Sandy said stopping him. She dried her eyes and then made her way into the house.

"So Simon are you going to marry her," Matt asked, "It is the right thing to do."

"No, at least not now, I don't want to marry some just because we have a baby together. I want to be in love," Simon answered.

"You want to be in love Simon you are a father, you need to be there for you son" Eric yelled again his previous anger returning.

"I will be, I don't have to be married to do that. Sandy's school is only about 15 of 20 minutes away from mine. I will be there for her and Aaron."

"You need to step up and be a man son," Eric continued, "Aaron need to be brought up in a stable home."

"And he will, I'm not saying we will never get married but I am not marry her just because we have a child together" Simon stated. _No good would come of that, _he thought.

"That sounds like a perfect reason to get married to me" Lucy retorted.

"Well it's not. We haven't worked out the details yet but we will" Simon says walking away from his family towards the house.

_**Next Chapter: Simon has an idea for Sandy and Ruthie calls Martin.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for reading and all those who reviewed.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Simon stopped just outside the door. He decided he wanted Aaron to meet his sister Mary. He called the airport to book tickets to New York for Sandy and Aaron. After booking them he walked in the door.

"And I'm sorry Sandy." Ruthie apologized giving her a hug.

"It is ok, I know how you feel about Martin. I hope that he calls you soon, Maybe you should call him." Sandy suggested releasing Ruthie from their hug. "I know he is really upset right now. He could use a friend."

"Ok I will," she said getting up and going up the stairs.

"We need to talk about some things," Simon said coming to sit at the table. Sandy took the sit next him. "First, will you come with me to New York? I want Aaron to meet his Aunt Mary, Uncle Carlos and cousin Carlos Jr." Simon asked.

"Sure we love too," Sandy said with a smile. She still couldn't believe how well he was taking the news.

"Second, I know that I am in debt but now that I have the ring, I can take it back and I will be able to help take care of you and Aaron."

"I didn't tell you just for money" Sandy said defensively.

"I know, but Aaron is my responsibility too. I'm not sure I will be able to take care of Aaron and you and have my own apartment so, I was thinking since our schools are only 15 minutes away from each other we can find an three bedroom apartment in the middle, together," he suggested. He had been thinking very fast while he was booking the tickets.

"You want to live together?" Sandy asked surprised. "You thought of all that in the few minute I was gone."

"Yes, it will make it easier to take care of Aaron if it is the both of us and…. I was thinking maybe we could work on us," he said hesitantly looking at the table.

"You want there to be an us?" Sandy said smiling.

"Yes, if you want there to be an us, I really care about you Sandy," Simon said looking up at her.

"Yea I want there to be an us because I still have feelings for you," She admitted.

"Then this is what we will do, we will start looking for an apartment tonight so we can move in as soon as possible"

* * *

**Up in Ruthie's Room**

Ruthie calls Martin's cell phone and listens as it rings. Riiinng, Riiinnng "Please pick up Martin" Riiinnng, Rin

"Hi Ruthie" Martin says sadly picking up the phone.

"Hi Martin" She says. There was a long pause.

"Do you know about Aaron?" Martin asked in a sad voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry" she sound sympathetic and she was sad that he was hurting but part of her was glad.

"I love him so much and he is not mine, it hurts" He said sounding like he was almost in tears.

"You can still love him you know and at least you found out now and not 20 years from now or something" Ruthie said trying to comfort him.

"Yea I guess," He said pain in his voice "Hey Ruthie can you come over? I'm at my dad's and I really need a friend right now."

"Where is your dad?" Ruthie asked.

"He had to do some work at the base"

"Ok, I will be right over" Ruthie said hanging up the phone beaming from ear to ear. She ran out of her room to Martin's.

* * *

**In the living room**

"What are you two looking for?" Annie asked laying a sleeping Aaron on the sofa. Simon and Sandy were sitting next to each other on the big couch looking at the laptop Simon had in his lap.

"An apartment near our school," Simon answered not looking up. Sandy, however, looked up nervously. She didn't think Annie and Eric would like them living together.

"But you two already have apartments" Annie said confused as he husband walked it the room.

"We are looking for one together" Simon clarified still not looking up at his mother.

"So you two are getting married," Eric said happily.

"No, we are going to live together so that we can take care of Aaron. It is the best thing for the both of us." Simon explained to his parent now making eye contact.

"You are not going to live together unmarried." Eric protested.

"It is not like that dad. We are getting a three-bedroom apartment. One room for Sandy, one room for Aaron, and one room for me. We can't live separately and take care of Aaron, this is the best solution," Simon said to his father. "Not only will it be cheaper. It will make it easier for us to go to school and take care of him," he said gesturing towards his sleeping son. Then looking down at the computer screen again. Sandy too looked down at the screen scared to look up at their faces.

"The best, is for you two to get married," Annie said angrily.

"Maybe we will one day mom." Simon answered still looking down

Sandy finally gathered the nerve to speak "Mrs. Camden, I don't want Simon and I to get married just because we have a child together. We are going to take it slow and see were it leads," she said smiling. Simon looked up at Sandy and then his parent.

"And this is the best way to take care of our son and take it slow" Simon says looking back at the computer screen. "Oh this one looks nice and it is near Aaron's daycare center. It is a three bedroom two bath with full kitchen including a dishwasher and it has a washer and dryer. It is only $750 a month and it is in that nice neighborhood."

"This is not a good idea Simon." Eric said to his son.

"Look Dad. This is the best way I know how to take care of my son. Right now I pay $475 for my apartment and Sandy said she pays $450 for hers. Not including the utilities and food. Apart we spend about $600 a month each. If we live together will only pay about $1000 a month. That is $200 we can spend on daycare for Aaron. With the government assistance Sandy gets and that I can get it, living together is the best solution. We have already decided," Simon explained as if he was teaching a class.

"Eric, Just let them do whatever the want to do. They are parents now," Annie says putting her arm around her husband. and leading him out of the room. "Besides they will become closer this way. And maybe they will get married sooner then we think," She smiled.

"I like the way you think" Eric said kissing his wife.

**Please Review**

_**Next Chapter: Mary and Matt have news for the family.**_

I know your want to know what happen when Ruthie went to see Martin. Don't worry you will get all the Ruthie and Martin you can stand soon enough. Good things comes to those who wait. But your wait won't be long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mary walked up to her waiting family in her cap and gown. Everyone hugged her. Simon was a few feet away on the phone with the apartment people.

"Mary I am so proud of you," Eric said with tears in his eyes as he hugged her.

"And look at you, twin girls. Honey, I'm so happy for you," Annie wraps her arms around her eldest daughter. "Who knew you would get a English degree. You hated English," She laughed.

"Yeah, well a little summer school and a supportive husband can get you through it in only three years," Mary said smiling at her husband.

"Hey sis, you look great," Simon said to his sister, giving her a hug and touching her belly which was quite big because she was already 5 months along.

"So do you Simon, and I heard that I have a nephew to meet," She stated looking at Aaron.

"Yes this is Sandy," Simon said going to Sandy and taking his son from her arms. "And this little guy is my son Aaron." He handed his sister Aaron. "That still sounds weird," He laughed.

"Look at him, he's beautiful," She put her finger in his hand so that he cold hold it. "Aaron Camden," she cooded.

"Not yet but he will be on Monday," Simon said smiling at his son.

"I can't wait to have another one of these, well two of these." She laughed.

"Me too," Lucy agreed as she put her hand on her stomach.

"I know," Sarah said with her hand on her stomach as well.

"I think we should tell them now," Carlos said with little Carlos in his arms.

"Ok." Mary handed Aaron back to Simon. "Well, we are moving back to Glen Oak. I got a job at Glen Oak High School teaching English and as the assistant coach of the basketball team. Carlos also got a job as an Architect at Sims and Company. We already bought the house, it's only a few blocks away for you guys. We will be moving in next Monday."

"OH, I am so happy!" Annie smiled.

"Well I guess this is a good time to tell you ours," Matt exclaimed looking at his wife. "We are moving back to Glen Oak too. You are looking at Glen Oak's New OBGYN and Pediatrician," He said putting his arm around his wife.

"I start after the twins of course." Sarah laughed putting her hand on her stomach.

"We move at the end of this month." Matt smiled.

"Good News all around!" Eric said happily.

"Well if all goes well, Sandy and I will be moving in our new apartment next month," Simon informed his family.

"Don't you already have an apartment," Mary asked.

"Yeah, but my lease ends at the end of this month and Sandy has to the end of next week to sign her's and she won't. Speaking of which Mom & Dad, Sandy and Aaron will need somewhere to stay for a few weeks while we get everything together."

"You know that you're always welcome Sandy," Annie said warmly.

"Ok let's go to dinner," Carlos said and the family all headed for the cars.

_**Please Review**_

_**Next Chapter: find out what happened between Martin and Ruthie.**_

_**I told you the wait wouldn't be long.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to post. I will do better. Please Please Please Review. I really love the feedback. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**I am sorry if there are some mistakes in my writing but please remember that I am only human. I cannot catch everything and I am extremely busy. I am a law student with at lot of important papers that needs more of my attention. I will try my best to edit the chapters but they will not be perfect because I am not perfect. Please continue to review I really do love the feedback.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Camden family sat at Lombardo Ristorante, an Italian restaurant. As her family laughs and talks, Ruthie sat silent; lost in thought, she was remembering all that had happened at Martin's last night.

"_I just loved him so much already," Martin said to Ruthie they were sitting on is couch talking. Ruthie could see the hurt in his eyes. Tears were threatening to fall._

"_Well, you can still love him Martin. He is just not your son" Ruthie comforted, trying to sound sad but inside she was happy. Not that Martin was hurting but that he was not Aaron's father; that he didn't have to be with Sandy. She gave him a quick hug._

"_I know but he was my son" Martin croaked releasing her. _

"_Yea, but you know that you can still see him, and beside you said you weren't ready to be a father," She reasoned, now feeling internally guilty for her joy._

"_I know but I changed my life for him. I went to college when I really want to play pro ball and I went to a school that was closer to him and Sandy"_

"_Your school isn't that close, it is still an hour away and don't forget it is close to us; only an hour away from here you can always come home if you need to talk." Ruthie said hopeful that he would come home more often now "And your school has a great baseball team you can still go pro and you will have a good education too. You just have to believe that you will make it. I do" Ruthie said looking into Martin's eyes. "I believe in you." And she did. She knew that he would make it one day; she just hoped that she would be with him._

"_You always have. Thank you" Martin said giving her another hug. "You always been there for me, like…" he paused trying to think of the right word. He couldn't say what he really wanted so the just said "like a little sister"_

"_I'm not your sister Martin and one day you will see that." Ruthie said getting upset and pulling out of his hug. She didn't want him to think of her as a sister. She was hurt and angry; she got up to leave._

"_Don't go Ruthie" Martin said getting up and grabbing her by the arm. Ruthie stopped turned around to face Martin; her heart was racing at his touch. "Please come sit back down" _

_Ruthie sat back down on the couch next to Martin. She made her decision she had to tell him how she felt. She was not his little sister that is not how she wanted him to see her. _

"_I'm so tried of playing like I don't care." She blurted out "I don't want you to see me as your little sister I am not your little sister." She almost yelled._

"_I know that I just thought…" Martin started with a confused expression but stopped. He had to choose his words carefully he didn't want to upset her._

_Ruthie turned her face away from him; her eyes tearing up. "I still have feelings for you" she whispered._

_Martin sat shocked at her confession. He never thought that she still had feeling for him after everything that had happened "Ruthie" Martin said quietly putting his hand under her chin turning her face around so that she is looking at him. Martin wiped away her tears and looked it her eyes "I know you are not my little sister, I just though that you didn't feel that way about me anymore"_

"_Well I do," she barked, she was embarrassed at her out busted and that she was crying. She couldn't look at him. She looked down but he still had his hand under her chin. Her heart was racing and she was blushing. She wanted to run out of the room but her legs could move._

"_Look at me," Martin said to her. When Ruthie grudgingly lifted her eyes meet his. Martin looked deep into her brown eyes "Good" Martin said and he kissed Ruthie softly but passionately. Ruthie wrapped her arms around Martin's neck and he placed his hands on her waist deepening the kiss. They pulled apart breathless just as the door open. The two move apart on the couch._

"_Hey guys," Mr. Brewer said with a smile as he came in._

"_Hi Mr. Brewer" Ruthie said with a huge smile. She was jubilant. Martin had kissed her. She had dreamed of this over and over again but this was so much better than her dreams. _

"_Hi Dad" Martin said tearing his eyes away from Ruthie. _

"_Oh Ruthie, your father said it was getting late and you have to get up early to catch the plane so you better be getting home, I am beat; see you later and have a safe trip" Mr. Brewer said with a yawn as he left the room and headed up the stairs to bed._

"_Ok, Bye Mr. Brewer" She called after him then turning back to Martin with a smile._

"_Goodnight Ruthie" He yelled back. _

"_Well, I guess I have to go" she said sadly. "But were does this leave us?" she asked shyly standing up and heading for the door slowly hoping to prolong the time._

"_I don't know" Martin said following her to the door. "Guess we can talk about it later, Call me tomorrow if you have a chance and it is not too late. Or we can talk when you get back."_

"_Ok" Ruthie said going to open the door she was about to walk out._

"_Wait" Martin said closing the door again. He placed his and on her lower back and pulled her into a kiss. "Now you can go," He said opening the door for her with a smile. This day had started off bad but now he couldn't be happier. "Bye" he sighed._

"_Bye" Ruthie said catching her breath. She turns around smiling from ear to ear, with a deep red blush on her face and walk across the street to her house._

The thought of last night still made Ruthie smile. Ruthie sat with a million questions flying through her head. What does this mean for her and Martin? She didn't know but for now she was just happy that they finally kissed. Ruthie was lost in thought when she noticed Mary talking to her.

"Hello earth to Ruthie," Mary said waving her hand in Ruthie's face bring her back to the present.

"I'm sorry what?" Ruthie said coming back to reality.

"I said are you excited about going to Scotland this summer?" Mary asked again with a smile her hand on her stomach.

"Oh yea, I can't wait" Ruthie said and then it dawn on her. She had forgotten all about Scotland and Paul. Did she still want to go to Scotland? Now, all she wanted was for dinner to be over so that she can call Martin while it was still early.

"I remember when I flew there, I got to stay about 8 hours it was so fun. You are going to love it there," Mary reminisced.

"I know I will" Ruthie said with a half smile.

The dinner went on another hour and a half with talk about the babies, the new houses, and new jobs. All Ruthie wanted was to go back to the hotel so she could take to Martin. She didn't know what she wanted to do. She and Martin really need to talk.

_**Next Chapter: Sandy and Simon look at their apartment and Martin and Ruthie talk.**_

**_Please Please Review. Click the Green Button... Please_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all the people who reviews my story. Please Please Review. I really like the feedback. Please it only takes a minute. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Simon and Sandy stood inside of the three-bedroom apartment they had called about just a few days before. "This place is perfect" Sandy said looking around the living room. The apartment had three large bedrooms, with the master being the largest. The master bath had a garden tub and separate shower. All the rooms have walk-in closets of course the master bedroom's was the biggest. There was a full bathroom in the hallway between the other two bedrooms. The living room was open to the kitchen and was fairly large. The kitchen has stainless steal appliances and an island with a bar with three stools at it. There was a small dinning area beside the kitchen.

"Yea, you can take the master bedroom I can have this one" Simon pointed to the second largest room "and Aaron can have this one, Aaron Camden officially," He said pointing to the other bedroom with a huge smile, he was glad that his son had is last name as of this morning.

Sandy smile at how happy Simon was to have Aaron have his last name. She looks around again and said, "This place is to good to be true, it is rent controlled, it's in a gated community with a park just around the corner. I love it!"

"I'm glad you like the place" the landlord said coming in the door she was a fairly young and tan, she looked to be in her mid twenties with her long brown hair pulled back in a clip. She wore a cream shirt that went to her knees with at pink lace top. "so when are you guys looking to move in."

"We would like to move in the first of next month" Simon answered her.

"Ok well we can go down to my off and do some paperwork and this apartment is all yours on the first." The landlord said opening the door and leading the way to her office.

* * *

"So what are we going to do with my stuff? I have to be out by the end of the week," Sandy asked as she and Simon walked into her apartment.

"I was think that we should go through and see what we are going to keep from your apartment and mine; whatever we aren't going to keep we can sell it to that second hand furniture store and then we can move all the thing we are going to keep to my apartment until we move in"

"Ok" Sandy said walking around her living room looking at her stuff. "Well we have to keep my couch it is so cute," she smiled looking at her cream-colored couch and love seat.

"Yea in a very girlie way" Simon said turning his nose up and pursing his lips.

"Come on, it is in way better condition then your horrible couch," she retorted remembering his dark blue used couch with tape on one side of the cushion.

"Ok but we have to keep my coffee table" Simon negotiated.

"Fine, mine is glass anyway, yours will be better for Aaron. But my TV stand has go to come" she countered.

"No way, mines looks so much better," Simon argued pointing to her plain wooden TV stand.

"Clearly this is going to take a while," Sandy said sitting on her couch as she and Simon continued to argue.

* * *

Back at the Camden house

Ruthie sat in her room thinking. She had been thinking about Scotland and Martin all day. She finally picked up the phone and dialed Martin's number. She waited as the phone rang.

"Hi" Martin answered smiling to himself. He was so happy to hear Ruthie's voice.

"Hi Martin this is Ruthie"

"I know who you are," Martin laughed.

_Oh course he does, how stupid._ Ruthie thought, "Martin we need to talk" she said seriously. She needed to talk to him, to get some answers to the questions in her head. She needed to know what was going on with them.

"Is something wrong?" Martin asked nervously.

"No… Not really, can I come over and talk to you?" Ruthie asked.

"Sure come right over"

"Ok bye" Ruthie said hanging up the phone and grabbing her cell phone and keys. She walked across the street and rung Martin's doorbell. Martin quickly answered the door.

"So what's up?" He asked not even giving her the chance to step inside.

"Can I come in" she asked with a smile.

"Oh yea sorry" Martin said stepping aside, letting her inside and closing the door behind her. Ruthie went into his living room and sat down on the couch. Martin came and sat down and turned to face her.

"So what's up?" He asked again nervously. He could see something was bothering her, he feared that she regretted kissing him.

Ruthie took a breath and then started "I have just be confused these last few days. I'm not sure where we are going or if we are going anywhere at all. I was just starting to get over you and then we kissed and now I don't know… I do still have feelings for you Martin but I can't get hurt by you, not again" Ruthie let all that she had be thinking spill out. Now she sat waiting for Martin's reaction.

"I don't want to hurt you Ruthie, Never again. I care too much for you I finally realize that. I want to be with you Ruthie. I truly mean that" Martin said looking into her eyes. Ruthie knew that Martin was telling the truth. She was so happy. She smiled staring into his sincere eyes. Then she remembered Scotland and her eye dropped.

"What's wrong, you don't want to be with me?" Martin asked trying to hide the pain in his voice. The pain in his chest was almost too much to take, his fear was coming true. She regretted kissing him and she didn't want to be with him. He had hurt her too much in the past and she couldn't get over that. He had be such a fool to thinking that she ever could.

"No, it's not that it's just I'm supposed to be going to Scotland this summer but that was before us. We are an us right?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yea" he smiled as relief washed over him. After everything she still wanted to be with him.

"But what now, What about Scotland?" she asked to herself more than him.

"Well, vg if you want to go to Scotland for the summer then I completely support you on that. I want you to be happy and if Scotland makes you happy then go." He would miss her but he would support her decision.

"But I want to be with you, you are only home for the summer"

"Yes but I am only a phone call away and I am only an hour away when I am at school. It is up to you. If you go to Scotland I'm here and if you stay I'm here. I will away be right her for you" Martin said and her kissed her they continued to kiss and make out for the first time as a couple.

_**Next Chapter: Martin and Ruthie make a decision.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Please Review. I really really like to hear from you. And don't forget to add me to your alerts and favorites list. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

It has been a three and a half weeks since Ruthie and Martin kissed. Aaron and Sandy had moved into the apartment over the garage and Simon was at his apartment packing getting ready for their move at the end of the month which was in just three days, Carlos and Mary were settling into their house and Matt and Sarah were staying with the Camden's until they can move into their new home at the end of the month as while. All the pregnant women were glowing a waiting the arrival of their twins. Ruthie was spending all of her time with Martin. She had made her decision about Scotland.

Annie watch her youngest daughter walk to Martin's house again." Ruthie sure is spending a lot with Martin's lately" Annie noted to her husband as she sat at the kitchen table.

"You don't think?" Eric asked suspiciously.

"No" Annie said, "I don't think so" She said hesitating looking at her husband and then look out the window towards the Brewer house.

Ruthie knocked on the door at the Brewer house. Mr. Brewer answered the door. "Hi Ruthie"

"Hi Mr. Brewer" she said politely.

"Come on in I'll get Martin, MARTIN" called just as Martin came around the corner "Oh there you are"

"You ready to go" Martin asked Ruthie. Ruthie nodded. "Alright see you later dad," Martin said leading Ruthie out of the door. He wanted to hold hand but they hadn't told their families that they were together.

Ruthie and Martin got into his car and drove off as both Mr. Brewer and Rev. and Mrs. Camden watched. When in the car and out of the sight of their families Martin took her hand in his as he drove.

* * *

"Martin what are we going to do about our parents, we have to do something I know that they are wondering what is going on" Ruthie asked after she and Martin took their sits at the restaurant.

"I think we should tell them," He said.

"My parents are going to freak, they like you but you have had sex" she freaked.

"Yea but that doesn't mean I'm going to have sex with you" he tried to calm her.

"You think they are going to care" Ruthie said.

"What? You don't want to tell them" Martin accused.

"Yea, I do the sooner the better I'm just saying it is not going to be easy."

"Yea, I know but well tell them tonight all together my dad and your parents"

"Ok, and I'll tell them I'm not going to Scotland. I'll just give them all the news at one time"

"Your not going" Martin said trying not to show his true happiness. He didn't want her to feel like she can't go. "I hope it is not because of me. You know I will support you I'll be here when you come back"

"I know it's not just because of you. I want to be here when my nieces and nephews are born. I don't want to miss that, and because I want to be with you" She smiled.

"Are you sure?" Martin asked. He wanted her to be sure even though his internal joy was about to explode.

"Positive I can go to Scotland later I can only see my nieces and nephews born once. I can go some other time"

"Are absolutely sure?" He asked again holding in his smile.

"Yes, I am absolutely positively sure," She laughed.

"Great! Because I really want you to stay, but I will support you either way, but I am so glad that you are staying." He laughed

"Good" she smiled and lend across the table to kiss him.

* * *

After dinner they drove to the park. "What are we doing at the park?" Ruthie asked.

"I need to talk to you before we go back to talk to our parents" He said seriously turning in his seat to face her.

"What's up?" she asked turning to face him.

"I know that I am not a virgin" he started slowly, "but I want you to know that I will NEVER make you do anything you don't want to do." Martin said sincerely.

"I know that Martin" she said surprised. She knew he would never force her into anything.

"No," he insisted "I want you to really remember that. I respect you Ruthie. I love you."

"What" she said shocked.

"I love you" Martin said again looking into her eyes "I do, I love you Ruthie"

"I love you too" she smiled and kissed him.

"So you ready to do this," He asked turning the car back on.

"As long as you're beside me, I'm ready to do anything" She smiled turn in her sit to face front, taking his hand, as Martin pulled off.

_**Next Chapter: Ruthie and Martin talk to their parents.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Please Review. A lot more people are reading then are review. Please Review. It only takes two minutes tops. Please!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

At the Camden house Mr. Brewer and Rev. and Mrs. Camden sat waiting on their children in the Camden living room. "I wonder what they want to talk to us about," Mr. Brewer said.

"I don't know but I wish they would hurry I am going crazy," Eric said sitting down next to his wife.

"Don't worry I'm sure it is good," Annie ensured not really believing that herself.

* * *

Martin and Ruthie walked up the Camden driveway. "I think I will start off with the news about Scotland first then hit them with the news about you and me," Ruthie suggested.

"Okay," Martin agreed as he opened the door for her. Rev. Camden stood up from his seat as they entered the room. "You may sit down Rev. Camden," Martin said as he and Ruthie sat down on the love set.

"Mom, Dad I have something to tell you," she said pausing. "I have decided not to go to Scotland this summer."

"Why Ruthie?" Annie looked shock.

"There are many reasons mom, I just need to stay here and…"

"And Ruthie and I are a dating," Martin interjected and waited for a reaction.

"What?" Rev. Camden said bewildered.

"We're dating dad," Ruthie answered.

The all sat in silent for a moment until Martin spoke. "I know that I had sex in the past but I want you to know that I respect Ruthie, I love her and I would never make her do anything she doesn't want to."

"You love her? Martin you just started dating don't you think you are moving to fast," Bill said to his son.

"No dad, Ruthie and I have been friends for years and doesn't love start with friendship," Martin countered.

"Ruthie you are too young for this," Annie said to her youngest daughter.

"Mom, I'm 17, beside love knows no age. I love him mom and he loves me," she said smiling at Martin.

"I think this relationship is moving to quickly," Eric said to his daughter. "I think you should go to Scotland and you two should take a break."

"I'm not going to Scotland, I will miss the birth of the twins. And I want to be with Martin. You can't make me go," Ruthie told her father becoming upset.

"It is for the best you will go to Scotland," Eric told his daughter. "You and Martin need to slow down."

"I'm not Sandy Dad, I'm not just going to go and have sex with Martin," she yelled knowing that was what he was afraid of. She hated to be compared to other people. She would not let him keep her and Martin apart for one stupid mistake. "But if I did there is nothing you could do about it," she said to make him angry. "I'm not going to Scotland and you can't make me. I won't go," Ruthie yelled with tears in her eyes as she ran out of the door.

"Ruthie," Martin called after her as he followed closing the door behind him. Ruthie ran to Martin's car and got in.

"Let's go," she screamed. She didn't know what she was doing, but she had to get out of there.

"Where?" Martin asked bewildered.

"Anywhere, the park, a hotel, anywhere, anywhere not in Glen Oak," she cried.

"Okay," Martin said starting his car. He didn't like seeing her this upset. He just wanted to make her feel better but he knew this was only a temporary solution "But we are going to have to deal with this."

"I know just not tonight," she said crying as they drove off just as her parents came out the door. Martin couldn't hear what his dad and Rev. Camden was screaming but he knew things were going to get a lot worse before it got better.

Martin didn't know were she wanted to go so he drove to the only place he knew, back to his school. He and Ruthie got a hotel near his school for the night.

* * *

**Back at the Camden house**

Eric hung the phone up for the tenth time. Martin and Ruthie had turned their phones off. He had called Captain Michaels to keep a look out for the car but he has not spotted it. "What are we going to do Annie?" Eric looked at his wife expectantly.

"No the question is what did we do? It is 2 o'clock in the morning and we don't know where our daughter is," Annie said franticly.

"I'm sure that they are fine, they will come home tomorrow and we will work this thing out," Bill said heading for the door. "I'm going to head home there is nothing else we can do. Let me know if you hear anything." He closed the door behind him.

"How did this happen to us," Annie asked hugging her husband.

"I don't know," Eric whispered, kissing his wife on the forehead.

* * *

**_Next Chapter: The day after the runaway._**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Big Thanks to bubblz16, Fangirl44, nmcowgirl08 and wandamarie for your reviews you guys are GREAT.**

** To everyone please Review. It only takes a second and I really really would appreciate the feedback.**

** Thanks for reading guys!!! Please Review!!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Ruthie woke up in a strange hotel, replaying last night's events in her head. She looked over to see the other bed empty. Ruthie sat up and looked around the room. "Martin," she called but no one answered. Just as she was about to get worried Martin came through the door.

"Hey sleepy head." He smiled greeting her. "I've brought food, some toothbrush and other necessities," he said showing her all the stuff in the bags.

"Good I'm starving, so what do we have to eat," she said going over to the table in their room.

"McDonalds," Martin said pulling out the McDonalds bag. "I left the drinks in the car, I'll be right back," he said heading out the door.

"So, I got you some orange juice," he said walking in the door and sitting the drink in front of her.

"Yum, pancakes," Ruthie said opening the container.

"Ruthie, what are we going to do about your parents," Martin asked as he started to eat.

"I don't know, I'm not going to Scotland and I don't think we are moving to fast. So we love each other there is nothing wrong with that," she said taking another bit of her pancake.

Martin swallowed another bit of his pancake and then asked, "What if you dad makes you?" Then he took another bit.

"He can't make me. I won't get on the plane. It's not like he can drag me," she said taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Don't be so sure," Martin said half joking.

"If he tries to make me go I will just leave again, maybe I shouldn't go back until he agrees not to try an make me go," Ruthie thought out loud.

"I don't know about that Ruthie. How can we afford to stay here?" he looked worried, not just about the money but how her family would react. He didn't want to cause problems in her family.

"I have some money you know how good I am at saving and I got a bank account a month ago besides the summer program starts in a week."

"I don't know, our parents are probably worried about us."

"Ok, so we will call them and if my dad will be reasonable we can go home but if not we will just stay here until next Thursday, that is only 10 days. That's, wow, almost $300," she said when she realized the price.

"That is a lot of money we can't afford that," Martin said finishing he last bit of food. "We have no, food no clothes. We can't just stay in this hotel."

"I can't go to Scotland," Ruthie cried.

"Ok don't worry I will figure something out. Besides, your dad might change his mind," Martin said optimistic.

"Yeah right."

"I know, I can call my friend Mac you remember him right?"

"Yeah."

"I am supposed to be moving in with him next semester, we can crash at his place a few days if we need to, but first we need to call our parents."

"Ok but after a shower," Ruthie said grabbing the bag of necessity and heading into the bathroom.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: The Camden deal with the runaway.**_

_**Please Review!!!!!!  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Have you heard anything from Ruthie" Matt asked as he came into the kitchen followed by his wife.

"No she hasn't called" Annie answered.

"Maybe we should go out an look again," Kevin suggested.

"I think she might have left town," Lucy told her husband holding Savannah "don't you ever do this" Lucy said to Savannah who just laughed.

"I am just so worried about her" Annie said.

"I am more convinced then ever that she need to go to Scotland, she just ran off like that" Eric added.

"Yea they are moving way too fast she is too young for this" Matt said.

"Will I don't like the fact the she ran off ,but she is 17, she is old enough to know when she is in love, I mean it's not like she just meet the guy she has know Martin for years" Mary argued.

"Yes, but Martin is almost 3 year older then her and he has had sex. He might pressure into having sex." Matt argued.

"Just because Martin has had sex does not mean that he will pressure Ruthie, beside Ruthie is strong minded she will do what she wants to do" Lucy stated.

"Well, she better not want to do anything until she is married" Kevin said.

"She and Martin need a break she has been spending all her time with him, now this, and he convinced her not to go to Scotland." Eric said.

"How do you know she didn't decide that on her own" Lucy argued.

"Because a few weeks ago she was excited about going" Annie said to her daughter.

"Yes, but she was going to get away from Martin right, now she doesn't have to" Lucy continued.

"Lucy you are not helping" Kevin said.

"Forgive me for being the voice of reason, you are trying to blame this all on Martin, well Ruthie has a mind of her own too."

"Where's Ruthie?" Sam asked as he came down the stairs into the kitchen followed by David

"Yea, where's Ruthie?" David asked.

"She's out" Annie answered.

"Out where?" David asked.

"We didn't see her go" Sam said.

"Don't worried Sam and David she will be home soon" Sandy said to the boy "Hey guy how would you like to come up to the apartment and play a game with me and Savannah and little Carlos." Sandy said giving Lucy and Mary a look to see it is ok.

"Yeah that is a great idea" Lucy said "You want to go play a game with uncle Sam and David and cousin Carlos" Lucy ask Savannah as she got up from her sit "Let me know if anything changes" She said to her parents before walking out the door.

"I think I should go and look" Kevin said about to head out the door.

"I'll go with you" Matt said following him.

"Me too" Carlos said and followed them out the door

"How about you to go and rest and I will make you some coffee" Sarah suggested "I know that she is ok and she will be home soon"

"Thank you Sarah" Eric said and he lead his wife into the living room "Annie I don't know what else to do" he said as he took a sit on the couch.

"There is nothing we can do, we will just have to wait until she calls" Annie said laying her head on her husband's shroulder.

"Here is you coffee," Sarah said coming into the room "I know she is all right don't worry she will be home soon" She said handing them the coffee. "I'll go call Matt to see if they hear anything," Sarah said leaving the room.

"This is like some bad dream, we don't know where our daughter is Eric" Annie said to her husband.

"I know" Eric said putting arm around his wife "I know"

* * *

**I know this chapter was short but I am very busy with my finals coming up and I really need to focus. I didn't want to what until finals are over to post so that is why this chapter is short. I will do better I swear. Just please keep reading **

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! I can't ask enough Please Please REVIEW!!!!_**

_**Next Chapter: Ruthie calls home.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"It's time to call your parents" Martin said to Ruthie as he took off his last shoe.

"I know, I just don't want too" Ruthie sighed.

"You have too," Martin said handing her, her cell phone.

"Ok" she said taking the phone from his hand. She still hadn't turned her phone on since the night before and when she did she could see she had some messages. Ruthie dialed her voice mail.

"You have 6 new messages" the voice mail said "First Message at 10:31pm"

"Ruthie Camden you get back here right now. How dare you run off like that? Tell Martin to turn that car around right now. Get back here this is not how we handle problems in this family. Get back here" Ruthie heard her father's voice say.

"Next Message 12:23am," the automated voice said.

"Ruthie where the hell are you? Mom and dad are worried sick. You better get you butt back her right now." Matt voice came yelling through the phone.

"Next Message 12:58am"

"Ruthie, this is Simon, I heard about what happened, how can you runaway like that? You have mom and dad worried out of their minds." Simon sighed, "Look, I know that they can be hard to deal with sometime but you should go home and work it out. Call me ok"

"Next message 1:38am"

"Ruthie where are you? Mom and dad are really worried. We all are" Lucy said sadly.

"Next message 2:15am"

"Ruthie, I know you mad but please come home we are all worried about you, at least call so that we know that you are all right" Mary voice said.

"Next Message 3:46am"

"Ruthie honey, Please come home, Please your father and I a worried about you, call us please" Ruthie heard her mother say almost crying.

"There are no more messages," The automated voice said and Ruthie closed her phone.

"They have been calling me all night" she said to Martin.

"I know they called me to, now it time to call them" He said as he watched Ruthie dial the number to her house.

Ruthie put the phone to her ear and listened as it rang. "Hello Camden residence" she heard the voice on the other end of the phone say.

"Hi Sarah is my mom and dad there" Ruthie asked hear sister-in-law.

"Ruthie, are you ok we have been so worried?" Sarah asked.

"Yea, I'm fine"

"Ok you parents are in the living room having coffee I will go get them," She said. Ruthie could hear Sarah in the background tell her parents she was on the phone.

"Hello Ruthie" she heard her mother say "are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom," Ruthie said growing nervous about this phone call.

"Where are you?" Mrs. Camden asked.

"I can't tell you that yet we need to talk"

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Eric said as he had pick up another phone.

"We need to talk first talk about the Scotland thing and about me and Martin" Ruthie said to her father.

* * *

**I know you hate me for not finishing the conversation but this was my break from studying. My first exam is tomorrow. Don't worry the next chapter will come very soon. Sooner if you Review so Please Review!!!!**

_**Next Chapter: The conversation continues.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please keep reviewing. **

**Thanks for reading guys!!! Please Review!!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

"We need to talk first talk about the Scotland thing and about me and Martin" Ruthie said to her father.

"Ruthie going to Scotland is what is best you need to get some time away from Martin you two are moving to fast" Mr. Camden said to his daughter.

"I know you can't see it now but your father and I know what is best" Annie agreed.

"I'm not going to Scotland you can't make me go" she said in a clam voice.

"Yes we can we are your parent and we know what is best" Eric informed his daughter.

"This is not like a Mary situation, I'm not drinking, I'm not doing drugs you can't just send me away" Ruthie said growing a little angry. They couldn't make her leave. They couldn't punish her for being in love.

"You wanted to go a few weeks ago." Annie reminded her.

"Yes but for all the wrong reasons, I just wanted to go to get away from the pain. To get away from the reminder of Martin" She said looking over at him apologetically "But now I have more reasons to stay and reason to go. It's not just Martin but for the birth of my nieces and nephew"

"Well, we will fly you home when the twins a born" Eric said sarcastically.

"What ever your reason Ruthie you wanted to go" Annie said.

"Well, I don't anymore it's not like you paid for anything yet the money is not due until Friday, and I have too many reasons to stay, there are three sets of twins coming into the family you can't fly me home for all of them. And I want to be at the hospital when they come not halfway around the world. And I want spend as much time as I can with Martin before he starts school again. I love him"

"You have only be dating a few weeks how can you be in love" Annie asked.

"See this is what I am talking about, you are moving too fast. You need this trip. You two need to be apart." Eric stated

"Besides we are not sure we like this relationship" Annie added.

"Well, like it or not Martin and I are in love and we are in a relationship so you better get use to it because he is not going anywhere. For all you know he may be your son-in-law on day"

"What you guys are talking about marriage already" Eric said angrily to his daughter.

"No but that doesn't mean we won't someday, you guys don't seem to get it. We are together and there is nothing you can do about it. I can't believe you are holding on mistake against him" Ruthie said getting angry.

"We are not telling you not to be together we are just saying that your relationship is moving too fast and that we are uncomfortable with that. I just don't want you to do something you will regret" Eric said trying to clam down.

"And that going to Scotland is a good idea" Annie told her.

"Well, I am not going to Scotland and if I do want to have sex there is nothing you can do about it" Ruthie yelled

"I hope that you are not thinking about having sex you are to young and you are not married," Eric yelled.

"And if I am then what dad" Ruthie yelled bating him "there would be nothing you could so about it" although Ruthie was not planning to have sex anytime soon she just want to get to her father.

"Eric don't" Annie stopped her husband knowing that Ruthie was just trying to make him mad. "Ruthie you are going to Scotland, it is for the best" Annie informed her daughter calmly "You flight will live on Friday"

"You running away just convinced us more that you need to go" Eric added.

"Well I am sorry that you wasted you money on the plane tickets because I will not be going and I will not come home you agree not to send me or until after the program starts. I have already taking the money out of my account and not when I am staying so you can't track me that way."

"Ruthie Camden you are coming home" Her mother yelled.

"I am sorry that you are making me do this. I will call you later. Tell the family I love them." Ruthie said and with that she hung up the phone.

"Ruthie…" was all the Camdens could say before they heard the phone click.

Tears ran down Ruthie's face as Martin came over and gave her a hug.

* * *

**_Again I can't ask enough Please Please REVIEW!!!! I really really love to hear from you and it only takes 2 minutes tops. So hit the green button and tell me what you think._**

**_Two Exams to go and I will be halfway done with law school!!!!! Wish me Luck!!!  
_**

_**Next Chapter: Ruthie meets Mac's girlfriend.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I really should be studying but here I am writing another chapter. I hope you like it. And the best way to should me you like it is to Review!!! So Review Please!!!**** It only takes a second and I really really would appreciate the feedback.**

**Thanks for reading guys!!! Please Review!!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Martin and Mac are putting mattress on the bed in Martin's room. Martin had decided to move in with Mac now. Martin had bought a know bedroom set and Mac and Martin had moved all the furniture into the room with little help from Ruthie. "Thanks for all your help hon" Martin joked.

"I'm glad I can help" Ruthie said with a laugh sitting on the couch in the living room as Martin came and sat by her. Just as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it" Mac said going to the door. A very pretty, black haired girl came through it. She gave Mac a passionate kiss. "Hey" he greeted her after they pulled apart. "You remember Martin right?" he asked her.

"Yea of course, Hey how have you been?" the girl smile. She had a beautiful smile.

"Fine" Martin answered "and you?"

"I've been good"

"And this is Martin's girlfriend Ruthie" Mac said pointing to Ruthie "Ruthie this is my girlfriend Lisa"

"It's very nice to meet you" Ruthie said.

"You too" Lisa said the Ruthie "So you guys done move Martin's furniture in."

"Yea they had me working like a slave over here" Ruthie laughed. Really she didn't do any hard work only carrying in a lamp, pillows and the comforter.

"Yea right Ruthie didn't do anything," Martin protested.

"No true, I helped you make the bed"

"That's only because you said I was doing it wrong." Martin laughed.

"Well you were"

"Don't feel bad I had to teach this one how to make his right too" Lisa said sitting on the love sit beside Mac "So how long have you two been dating?"

"Almost a month but we have been friends for 3 years" Ruthie answered.

"You've know Martin for 3 years. I'm so sorry" Lisa joked and Ruthie laughed.

"How long have you and Mac been dating?" Ruthie asked.

"We been together for 9 months on June 3." Lisa answered lovingly.

"So what are we going to eat tonight?" Mac asked.

"You are always thinking about food man," Martin said to him.

"Not always" Mac said looking at Lisa.

"Shut up" Lisa said lightly pushing him.

"No really what are we going to eat?" Mac asked again.

"How about we get stake and cheese subs from Phil's, I have been dying for one" Martin said salivating.

"Oh yea that sound good." Lisa agreed.

"Ruthie I know that you have never had one but you will love it." Martin told her.

"It's fine with me" Ruthie said.

"Well then Phil's it is." Mac said "Martin and I will go get them, maybe you could fix that cake you promise me the mix is in there" He said to Lisa pointing to the kitchen.

"I'll help it you want" Ruthie afford.

"Great them we will fix it ok, happy now" Lisa said to Mac.

"Ecstatic" Mac said walking out the door followed by Martin.

"I guess we can get started on this cake," Lisa said walking into the kitchen and taking down the cake box. "Ok we need 3 eggs and some oil, milk and a mixer" Ruthie was grabbing the eggs oil and milk while Lisa grabbed the mixer. "So Ruthie how old are you?"

"I just turned 17 last month"

"Oh how old is Martin?" she asked.

"He will be 19 in next month"

"Oh is his almost 2 years older then you"

"Yea, How old are you?"

"I'm 18, Mac is about 6 months older them me he turned 19 last month" Lisa said turning on the mixer.

"Lisa, can I ask you a personal question?" Ruthie asked hesitantly.

"Yea sure what is it" Lisa yelled over the mixer.

"Are you and Mac… Are you and Mac having sex?" Ruthie blurted out.

"What?" Lisa said turning the mixer off.

"Are you and Mac having sex?" Ruthie asked again looking down at her feet.

Lisa look surprised by the question "Why do you want to know"

"I don't know I just…"

"Yes we are why are you thinking about having sex with Martin"

"I don't know, yes and no. How does it feel, you know to be with someone that way?"

"I love Mac, being with him is amazing. I decided to give myself to him because I love him and I know that it was right." Lisa said as she poured the cake mix into the pan and put it in the oven. She then sat down at the kitchen table along with Ruthie to continue their conversation.

"What about waiting until marriage?" Ruthie asked, "Did you ever think it was wrong to have sex before marriage."

"How can sharing myself with the man I love be wrong. I love him and I am committed to being with him for the rest of my life I don't need no judge or pastor to tell me that."

"I don't know I love Martin but I have been told to wait until marriage"

"Well you have to make a decision for yourself Ruthie."

"I know I just don't know what to do"

"Well if it's right you'll know it," Lisa said just as the boys came in.

* * *

**Again Please Please Review!!!**

**A simple "Update Soon" "I like the story" "I hate the story" "Nice Chapter" anything please!**

_**Next Chapter: Someone find out where Ruthie is.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so glad to be done with Exams!!!!! I hope you enjoy the chapter!!!! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Martin and Ruthie sat alone in Martin's living room. Mac and Lisa had gone to Mac's room about an hour ago and it was clear that the two weren't sleeping. Both Martin and Ruthie were uneasy about going to bed.

"Ruthie if you want I can sleep on the couch and you can have my bed." Martin suggested trying not to push although he did want to sleep in the same bed as Ruthie, so that he could wake up with her beside him.

"No Martin we can sleep in the same bed together" Ruthie said unsure.

"Are you sure I don't want you to feel like I am pressuring you" Martin asked.

"I'm sure" she standing up "I'm going to your bathroom to get ready for bed. While they were our Ruthie brought a few pairs of clothes and a pajama short set with Spongebob Squarepants on it.

She went to the bathroom in Martin's room while Martin changed in his room. "Don't be nervous Ruthie you are just going to sleep in the same bed as him it is not that big of a deal" Ruthie told herself right before she open the door to see Martin in nothing but his basketball shorts.

Ruthie took a deep breath and got into bed followed by Martin. Martin wasn't sure if he should touch her or stay on his side of the bed. He wanted so bad to put his arm around her. "Ruthie" he asked, "can I put my arm around you? It is ok if you say no"

Ruthie took a moment to consider the question "sure" said and she move closer to him so that her could put his arm around her.

"I love you Ruthie"

"I love you too"

"Goodnight Beautiful"

"Night" Ruthie said. _'Well if it's right you'll know it_' she heard Lisa say in her head as she began to relax. Maybe not tonight but someday it will be she thought to herself. The two of them slept like that the whole night.

The next morning Ruthie and Martin woke up in each other's arms. "This is the only way to sleep" Martin said to Ruthie as she opened her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a tried voice.

"I mean with you in my arms"

Ruthie smiled at him "that is so sweet, I would kiss you but I just woke up" she laughed.

"I'll take it anyway, morning breath and all" he said giving her a kiss.

"How long have you been up" she asked.

"Only like 10 minutes, I have been watching you sleep you look so peaceful."

"What time is it?"

Martin looked at the clock. "It is… 10:46"

"10:46, it is so late" Ruthie said still not moving.

"It's not like we have something to do besides we did stay up until 4 talking."

"Yea, well I get the shower first," Ruthie said finally getting up and going into the bathroom.

Mac was sitting on the couch in the living room watch TV with Lisa when his cell phone rung. "Hello" Mac answered.

"Hey Mac. This is Sandy"

"OH hi Sandy" Mac says getting nervous.

"Mac have you talk to Martin lately" Sandy asked.

"Why are the Camdens there with you?" he asked.

"No I am in the garage apartment, why have you talk to him," She said sitting down on the bed.

"Yea, I have"

"Is Ruthie still with him are they ok."

"Slow down, yes Ruthie is still with him and they are fine"

"Mac do you know where they are the Rev. and Mrs. Camden are worried about them"

"If I did know where they were Sandy I couldn't tell, but I will tell you that they are safe" Mac said.

"Stop" Ruthie laughed come out of Martin's room trying to get away from him as he tickled her.

"Is that Ruthie?" Sandy asked when she heard her laugh.

"No Sandy that is not Ruthie" Mac said aloud look at Ruthie and Martin. As soon as Ruthie heard Sandy's name her heart stopped. She ran over to where Mac was a stood close to him so she could her what Sandy was saying.

"That is Ruthie, Mac I have been around the Camdens long enough to know Ruthie's voice. Her and Martin are over there aren't they?"

"No Sandy that was Lisa. I was tickling her" Mac lied.

"No that was Ruthie, I am going to have to tell the Camdens"

"No" Ruthie said as she grabbed the phone from Mac "Please Sandy don't tell them"

"I have to Ruthie they are worried about you."

"But I am safe there is nothing to worry about, Sandy if you tell them I will run. Then you won't know that I am safe."

"If doesn't matter if I know your safe your parents need to know that."

"You could tell them that, you could tell them that you talked to me and I told you I was safe but I didn't tell you where I am. Sandy please I can't go to Scotland. I won't"

"I don't know about this"

"Sandy it will be like you are practicing to be a minister. Ministers don't tell information that they are asked not to. Please Sandy give me you word that you won't tell. If you don't then I will run and then my parents won't know if I am safe." Ruthie pleaded.

"How do I know that you won't just run anyway?" Sandy said.

"I won't if you give me your word then I will trust you and you will have to trust me."

"That's not good enough. You will have to call me everyday that you are gone and you have to come back as soon as this whole Scotland thing is over." Sandy said, "If you don't call me one day I will tell you parent where you are"

"Ok, deal I will call you every day and I will be back in 9 days. I promise." Ruthie said happily.

"Fine I give you my word that I won't tell you parents as long as you call and stay at Mac's place were you are safe."

"Thank you Sandy" Ruthie said happily.

"I think I am going to regret this" Sandy said, "I don't like lying to you parents and Simon."

"You don't have to lie just tell them you talk to me and I agreed to call you every day and let you know I am safe. It is not a lie just to whole truth."

"Sounds like a lie to me" Sandy said sarcastically. "I will not tell them where you are but I don't have to like it Ruthie. You are putting me in a very bad position."

"I'm sorry" Ruthie said almost in tears.

"It is ok. I do understand where you are coming from whether I like the way you are handling in or not" Sandy sighed "Goodbye Ruthie"

"Bye" Ruthie said hanging up letting a tear roll down her cheek. She hope that her family would not be to mad at Sandy when they found out that she knew where she was the whole time. She hated putting her in this position but she just didn't know what else to do. Martin came and wrapped his arms around Ruthie pulling her into a tight hug.

"I hate that I am doing this to her" Ruthie said letting the tears flow free.

"It is going to be alright" Martin soothed. He couldn't take seeing he cry it made his heart ache. "Don't worry. They are going to be way to mad at us to be mad at her" he half joked to lighten the mood.

Ruthie chuckled wiping her eyes "Yeah you right"

* * *

**I am really having fun with this story. Please Review and let me know if you like it.**

_**Next Chapter: Sandy had a big secret, can she keep it?**_


	15. Chapter 15

** I didn't get many review on my last chapter so I hope that I get a lot this one. Please Please Review. **

**I update Sooner when I get reviews and I am almost done with the next chapter so Review and you may get it tomorrow.  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter 15**

"Mr. and Mrs. Camden, Can I talk to you," Sandy said nervously.

"Sure Sandy" Eric said inviting her to sit down.

Sandy took a sit across for them and began "I talk to Ruthie today."

"What?" Eric asked, "What did she say? Where is she?"

"She said that she was safe and not to worry about her. She agreed to call me everyday that she is gone to let me know that she is still doing ok and she said that she will be back in 9 days" Sandy told them half of the story.

"9 days" Annie repeated in disbelief. Ruthie couldn't be thinking about staying away for 9 whole days. Annie could feel the panic taking over her.

"Yes, long enough for it to be too late for you to send her to Scotland" Sandy informed them.

"Did she tell you where she was?" Eric asked. There was no way he was going to allow her to stay away for 9 days just to miss her trip.

"No, She didn't tell me where she was" Sandy said telling a half-truth because although Ruthie didn't tell her where she was she did know.

"Why is she going to call you everyday?" Annie asked confused.

"I convinced her to call me everyday to let me know that she is ok. I don't know what time she will call everyday but when she calls me I will tell you." Sandy said leaving out how she had convinced Ruthie to call everyday.

"Sandy you have to get her to tell you where she is. Going to Scotland is the best thing for her and I don't won't her to miss it" Annie said urgently. She had to find out were Ruthie was. 9 days unsupervised with Martin was out of the question. And she and Eric were convinced that she need to go to Scotland ant take a break way from Martin.

"With all do respect Mr. and Mrs. Camden, I'm not so sure it is, she ran away just so she doesn't have to go to Scotland. I think that you are trying to send her away out of fear. Fear that she will make the same mistake with Martin as I did" Sandy said wondering when were all her courage had come from.

"That's not why Sandy. It is a wonderful opportunity for her and I don't want her to miss it" Eric said.

"Ok" she said "I have to go feed Aaron and getting him ready for the move tomorrow." Sandy left the kitchen and went back to her apartment unconvinced. She knew Ruthie was being punished for her mistake. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing but she also didn't think it was right to force Ruthie to go to Scotland. She was torn and catch in the middle.

"Do you think this is right, what we are doing?" Annie asked her husband.

"We are protecting our daughter" Eric answered, "She needs this trip."

"I hope you're right" Annie sighed.

* * *

*****

Three days later Simon and Sandy were unpacking boxes in their new kitchen. The two of them had moved in two days ago and still had some unpacking to do. "Where do you want the plates to go" Simon asked.

"Over here" Sandy said pointing to a cabinet near her. Simon walks over to her with a box in his hand. He put the box down in front of him and began unloading plates. Sandy had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and had on some shorts and a tank top. Simon was looking at her. _She is beautiful_ he thought to himself. Sandy noticed that he was starring at her.

"What?" she asked looking down at herself to see if something was wrong.

"Oh nothing" he said looking back to the box in front of him.

"Then why are you starring at me?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was just think about how beautiful you are" he said making her blush.

"Thank you" Sandy said and continues unpacking the glasses.

"So did you talk to Ruthie today" Simon asked to change the subject.

"No, not yet" she hesitated. She didn't like talking about Ruthie because she had to formulate careful half-truths. She felt guilty for not telling him where Ruthie was.

"This is the day Ruthie is suppose to be leaving for Scotland" he noted.

"I know," Sandy said feeling guilty.

"I just wish she would come home" Simon worried.

Sandy put the last glass in the cabinet. She sighed "Simon I have to tell you something" She could hold it in any longer. She wanted to be honest with him.

"What is it?" he asked putting down the plate in his hand.

"Ok but please don't get mad" she almost begged knowing it was a wasted effort.

"Mad at what?" Simon said looking a Sandy.

"I know where Ruthie is" she said look at the floor "I have know since the first time I talked to her."

"You mean you have been lying to us these last three days." Simon yelled.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell" she tried to explain

"I want to know where she is" Simon demanded.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't tell you, I gave her my word and I'm not going to do that. Besides, I don't think she should have to go to Scotland."

"I'm calling my parent" Simon said walking to the phone

* * *

**Review it motivates me. So Please Review!!!**

_**Next Chapter: Ruthie does something she may regret. **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for reviewing and reading my story. I love to hear for you all so please keep them coming!!!!Review Review Review!!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

"Maybe we should get out of here," Martin said. Sandy had told Ruthie last night that she told Simon that she knew where they were but she promise not to tell where they where.

"She promise she wasn't going to tell. She agrees with me about going to Scotland don't worry" Ruthie assisted, "I trust her."

"Ok baby" Martin said coming over a giving her a kiss. "So what do you want to do today, we have been officially dating for a month today."

"I know I have something in mind that we can do together"

"What is that?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"We can get tattoos together, I have always wanted one, I can get one and you can get one" Ruthie suggested.

"You want to get each other's names, No way," he said releasing her in disbelief. There was no way he was going to agree to that. He loved Ruthie but that was insane.

"No not each other's names" she said rolling her eyes and giving him a duh look "just something so that we can always remember that we did this together" she smiled.

"Who said I want a tattoo, and where will you get one you're only 17" he countered hoping to deter her. He did want one but worried about the Camdens. He knew the Camdens were already made at him for running away with Ruthie. They would hate him for permanently marking her body.

"You can go to Johnny's tattoos. They never card they will just think she is a college student, and Martin you always said you wanted one of your mother's name or something" Mac chimed in.

"Thanks Mac" Martin said giving him a look "I just don't want the Camdens to hate me I already kidnapped their daughter now I'm going to get her tattooed. They'll kill me"

"Don't worry they will never know, all my brothers and sisters have one except for Sam and David and my parents have never found out" Ruthie said trying to convenience him. She really wanted to do this with him.

"All of them" Mac questioned.

"Yea, Matt has Grandma's name with the year she was born and the year she died on his lower café, Mary has her name with a rose on her upper back on her shoulder, Lucy has flowers on her lower back, that is were I want mines, and Simon has a cross on his shoulder" Ruthie said pointing out all the spots.

"Wow, I knew Simon had one because I saw it but all of them" Martin said surprised.

"Yes, now lets go get one, please," she pleaded looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine let's go" Martin said grabbing his keys.

* * *

****

At Johnny's Tattoos Martin and Ruthie stood looking at designs. "So what are you going to get" Martin asked Ruthie.

"I want this one" Ruthie said pointing to a pretty butterfly on the wall.

"That is going to be cute," Martin said imaging the tattoo on her back. Sexy was a better word for that tattoo and its location on her back.

"So where are you going to get your mother's name"

"I am going to get a scroll like that one" he said putting to a scroll picture "It will have the poem from my mom's obituary on it, and then in loving memory of Clair Johnson-Brewer" he said handing her the obituary "She use to read it to me all the time, She said to was our poem"

"I Carry Your Heart" she began to read "I carry your heart with me (I carry it in  
my heart) I am never without it (anywhere I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing, my darling) I fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) I want no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true) and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant and whatever a sun will always sing is you. Here is the deepest secret nobody knows (here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide) and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart) by E E Cummings" Ruthie started to tear up "That is beautiful

"You guys ready" a man asked with a lot of piercings and tattoos. He had green hair that was cut in a mohock and had sky blue eyes.

"Yea" Ruthie said, "I want that" she pointed to the butterfly "Here" she pulled up her shirt to show her lower back.

"And want that scroll with the cross and angle with this on in and In memory of Clair Johnson-Brewer oh my chest over my heart" Martin said handing him the copy of the obituary.

"She a pretty lady who is this, your mom" he asked flip the obituary over looking at the picture.

"Yea"

"Sorry man, Ok I'll take you" he said pointing to Martin "and Jamie will take you," he told Ruthie pointed to a tattoo girl. She had long black hair and tattoos covering her arms. Her brown eyes glowed in the light and she wear a short black shirt with a vintage Kiss top.

"By the way I'm Johnny, Come on an sit over here" he said leading Martin to the chair in the corner as Ruthie sat with her back facing Jamie next to him. Martin took off his shirt. The two artists started to prepare the ink for their tattoo.

"What your names" Johnny asked..

"I'm Ruthie and this is Martin" Ruthie answered.

"Are you too related" Jamie asked.

"No" Martin laughed, "She is my girlfriend."

"Oh well your girlfriend is going to look hot with this tattoo" she said. _I know_ Martin thought.

"You ready?" Johnny asked as he cleaned the spot were the tattoo was going.

"Yea" Martin said and with that Johnny began. Martin made a face like it hurt. Ruthie look away.

"Ok Ruthie you ready" Jamie asked.

"As ready as I'm going to be" Ruthie answered nervously.

"Don't worry it is not that bad" Jamie said and she put the needle to her back.

* * *

*****

Back at the apartment Ruthie and Martin were soar from their tattoos. "I can't believe that you really got it man," Mac said to Ruthie.

"Want to see it?" Ruthie asked pulling the bandage down to show him and then putting it back on.

"That is hot" Mac said, "Ok Martin lets see yours"

Martin pulled his shirt up and pulled the bandage down so that Mac could see it. "Wow man" Mac said taking a closer look "That is cool." Martin put the bandage back on.

* * *

**I love you all for reading but Please Review!!!!**

_**Next Chapter: The Camdens confront Sandy.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I haven't update in a while. The holidays had me busier then I thought they would. I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**I am really having a lot of fun with this story. I hope you are enjoying it.**

**Please Please Review!!! I really really love to hear from you so please review. **

**Tell me what you think of my story. What you like, what you hate, what you want to see happen. Please just let me know. **

**REVIEW!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

Sandy, Aaron and Simon pull up at the Camden's. Just last night Sandy told Simon that she knew where Ruthie and Martin is. Simon walks in the back door of his parent's house holding Aaron followed by Sandy.

"Hi, Mom, Dad" Simon said.

"Hi Simon, Sandy we need to talk" Eric said getting straight to the point of this visit. Sandy had a feeling this was going to happen.

"Ok Rev. Camden" Sandy said sitting down and preparing herself for what was sure to come.

"You lied to us Sandy" Annie said upset "You told us that you didn't know where Ruthie was"

"No I didn't, I told you that Ruthie didn't tell me where she was and she didn't I just figured it out" Sandy said knowing this was a poor excuse.

"That is still a lie," Annie said.

"Well I am sorry Mrs. Camden" Sandy said looking down at the table in front of her.

"I want to know where my daughter is," Eric said to her in a firm tone.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that" she replied not looking up from the table.

"What do you mean you can't tell us she us our daughter" Eric spat.

"I promised I wouldn't" Sandy informed him.

"So what she is our daughter" Annie almost yelled.

"I know that and she is safe," Sandy said slowly and quietly. She understood their feeling she could image not knowing where Aaron was, but she couldn't break her promise.

"Safe alone with Martin" Eric stated.

"See that is the problem, you're so afraid the Ruthie will have sex with Martin like I did" Sandy accused surprising herself with her courage.

"We don't want her to make a mistake" Annie said a little softer.

"You're afraid that she will end up like me," Sandy said look up at them for the first time "I understand that but Ruthie is not me, she is not Simon, Mary or Lucy. She's Ruthie, she's smart, and she has her own mind, you're so busy comparing her to everyone else you've forgotten who she is"

"We are trying to do what is best for her," Eric stated with a little anger still in his voice.

"How you haven't even listened to her. She has valid reasons why she doesn't want to go to Scotland. With all due respect Rev. and Mrs. Camden you're not trying to do what is best for her you are scared that she will end up like me and Simon. And I don't blame you having a child is hard but she is not me and she is not Simon. And if you remember that and stop being so afraid then maybe she will come home but I will not tell you where she is" Sandy said her courage astounding her.

"Tell us where she is Sandy" Annie told her trying to control her anger.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't do that. I know what it is like to love some one so long and finally get a chance to be with them and I can't help you tear that apart," Sandy said looking down again "I'm sorry"

"Sandy is right Mom you are acting out of fear and that is not fair to Ruthie. As much as I hate to admit it Ruthie is in love. And sending her to Scotland because you are afraid that she will have sex isn't right." Simon agreed with Sandy. After listening to her he could see Ruthie had a point. He was going to support Sandy's decision not to tell where she is.

"That is not why" Eric said to his son.

"Yes it is and if you look deep you will see that, that is why" Simon said to his parents "I'm sorry but you guys are trying to send her away for all the wrong reasons"

"We are trying to protect out daughter," Annie said the anger coming back to her voice. She knew she and Eric were doing the right thing. They had discussed it a length. How dare they tell them how to raise their daughter?

"I'm sorry mom," Simon said, "Come on Sandy" He said standing up from the table. He handed Aaron to her and opening the door.

"Simon wait" Eric called after him. Simon stopped "Please tell us where she is Sandy," he almost begged.

"I'm sorry Rev. Camden, I can't, I'm so sorry" she said as she and Simon walked out the door.

"Don't do this Sandy" Annie said following them out of the door.

"Don't worry Mrs. Camden she will be home in 6 days. Just long enough for her not to have to go to Scotland and if I were you I wouldn't try to send her anywhere else or she will run and this time she may not come back." Sandy told her.

"I'm worried about her," Annie said.

"Well don't she is safe she has some place to sleep, food to eat and she brought some new clothes. She is with Martin and he loves her, he won't let anything happen to her, you know that."

"At least you know that she is safe" Simon told them "When she gets back don't push her away again" Simon said and he, Aaron, and Sandy headed back to his car.

"Goodbye, I will call you tomorrow when she calls me, I'm sorry" Sandy said over her shoulder as she walked out of the gate.

* * *

**Please Review**

_**Next Chapter: Relationships grow. Are they growing to fast?**_


	18. Chapter 18

**I know I suck for not updating sooner but I'm going to do better. Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

"Thank you Simon" Sandy said. She and Simon sat on the couch together watching TV. Aaron was asleep in his room.

"Thank you for what" he asked turning his attention away from Fresh Prince of Bell Air it was 2 o'clock.

"For continuing to stand by my side on this whole Ruthie thing and for standing up to your parent again… I hate putting you in this position" she told him feeling guilty. Simon had talked to the Camdens again earlier about Ruthie trying to make them understand.

"Don't worry about it. You're right; they're making her pay for my mistakes, not that I would give Aaron up for the world. I know that I have only known he was my son for a little over a month but I love him so much" Simon said thinking fondly of his son.

"I just wish you didn't have to pick sides," Sandy said sighing and moving in her seat.

"But I did and I pick your side" Simon said putting his arm around her and giving her a squeeze, causing her to smile for a moment. Then he let her go.

"Yeah, but that's you family, your parents" she said sinking back into her mood.

"And they're wrong, Ruthie shouldn't be sent away because they're scared" Simon reassured her, "Although running away wasn't the best idea"

"I know that" Sandy said "Thank you for having my back. I never thought I would go through something like this with your parents."

"That is the way it is supposed to be" Simon said, "I have your back and you have mine"

"And that is the way it will be, I'll always be there for you" Sandy assured him with a smile.

"Hey Sandy I have been wanting to ask you about something for the last couple of days" Simon said changing the subject and turning in his seat to face her.

"What is it?" Sandy asked turning on the couch to face him.

"You remember when you were talking to my parents and you said that you knew what it's like to love some one so long and finally get a chance to be with them? Who were you talking about?" he asked.

"I think you know," she said looking down and turning her head blushing lightly.

"Sandy do you love me" Simon asked lifting her face up so that she was looking at him. Sandy tried to turn away but he just put his hand under her chin and moves it back so that she was looking at him again. " Do you love me" he asked calmly and looked into his eyes.

"Yes" she said almost in a whisper and slightly embarrassed. She didn't want to scare him off. She knew it was too soon to tell him that but she did love him. She has loved him for a long time.

"Good" Simon said, Sandy looking up at him confused and slightly relieved. "Because I love you too" and with that Simon kissed Sandy. The two continued and Sandy lay back so that Simon could get on top of her. They passionately kissed on the couch.

* * *

**At Martin's Apartment**

"I love your tattoo baby" Ruthie said sitting on his bed looking at Martin's chest. Their tattoos were healing and they were able to take the bandage off. It had been 3 days since they got their tattoos.

"Why is that" Martin asked with a smile.

"Because you are walking around with your shirt off a lot more" she laughed "And I like what I see."

"Now all we need is for you to walk around with your shirt off too" Martin joked.

"Shut up" Ruthie said a playfully slapped him on his arm.

"Did you just hit me" Martin said jumping on Ruthie and began tickling her. Ruthie laughed and tried to fight him off.

"Stop" she laughed, "Mercy Martin I give."

"Say Martin I'm sorry" Martin laughed and continued to tickle her "Say it"

"Martin I'm sorry" she screamed still laughing.

"Say I'll never do it again"

"I'll never do it again" she continued to laugh and beg for mercy.

"Now say Martin you're the best looking guy I have ever dated"

"Come on Martin please" she laughed.

"Say it. Martin you're the best looking guy I have ever dated and I love you"

"You adding on" she laughed trying to breath.

"Say it" Martin continued.

"Ok, ok Martin you're the best looking guy I have ever dated and I love you" she laughed.

"Ok" Martin said and finally stop tickling her. At this point Martin was on top of Ruthie as she finally stops laughing and started to catch her breath. She looked up at him. She looked into his eyes and kissed him pulling him down so that he was lying on top of her. When he tries to break apart from her, she kisses him more passionately. She finally broke apart from him for air. "I love you Martin" she says breathless.

"I love you too" Martin said begin to move off of her "I think I should get up before I go to far."

"I'll tell you if you're going to far," she said stopping him "don't worry we're only kissing." She said passionately kissing him again.

He pulls apart from her once again "yes but kissing can lead to other things" Martin said catching his breath fighting the urge to kiss her again.

"And if it does then it was meant to be, don't think about that" Ruthie said looking up at him "I love you and we'll only go as far as we should."

"And how far is that" Martin asked trying to figure out what she was saying.

"As far as we go," she said putting her lips to his once more. This time he didn't pull apart from her. He just went with the feeling.

* * *

**Please Review**

_**Next Chapter: Find out how far each couple went.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Martin and Ruthie continued to kiss as Ruthie's hands roamed Martin's body over his rock hard abs and chest around to his back. Martin put his hand under Ruthie's shirt rubbing her stomach and then around to her back. Martin hesitated as he moved up her back and around to the front. He stopped just before he reached her breast, and breaks their kiss looking at her.

"It's ok" Ruthie said knowing that he was looking for conformation to continue. He looked in her eyes and then continued to kiss her as he moved his hand to touch the fabric of her bar. She tensed a little from his touch.

Feeling Ruthie tense up Martin broke their kiss once more. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I'm fine" he smiled. "I'm just not use to feeling someone's… hands on me."

"We can stop anytime Ruthie. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," Martin said moving his hand and lifting up off of her some.

"I don't, I don't, I feel fine I swear" Ruthie told him pulling him back down "I feel better then fine" Ruthie said kissing him once more breaking apart only to remove his shirt. Ruthie ran her nails up his back.

Martin broke the kiss once more to look at Ruthie. It was then that Ruthie realized that their relationship was not ready for this. "Martin I don't think we should go all the way yet" Ruthie said look away.

"I was waiting for you to realize that" Martin laughed.

"If you knew that why didn't you say anything" Ruthie asked with a play hit.

"I want you to see it too. I love you and I don't want to rush this relationship," he said getting off of her and lying on his back beside her.

"I don't want to either…. But the doesn't mean I want to wait until we're married" she said turning to look at him "I just don't know yet"

"Ok, but let's wait until we can deal with the consequence of sex. There's a lot the goes with it, so I think we should wait a while before we have sex ok"

"Ok" Ruthie agreed then she got on top of him "But that doesn't mean we can't do other things besides sex" she said kissing him again "Like making out I like that" she smiles.

"Alright" Martin laughed turning her over so he was on top of her again. "I love you Ruthie Camden."

"I love you too Martin Brewer" she said as Martin kissed her once more and their hands continue to roam each other's bodies.

**At Simon and Sandy's Apartment**

Simon lay in the bed with Sandy, he had is arms around her. He could smell her hair, She was still asleep so Simon just lay there think about the night before.

_Simon touched Sandy's face with is hand as he kissed her again. His hand began to wonder her body. He rubbed her stomach and began to work his way up. Just before he got to her breast he stooped. "What's wrong?" Sandy asked._

"_We can't do this" Simon said sitting up breathless "You would regret it."_

_Sandy sat up trying to catch her breath "You right Simon. I'm glad you were thinking. The next time I have sex with someone I want it to be my husband"_

"_I know that, and when we make love I don't want you to regret any of it" Simon said kissing her again sending chills through her body._

"_Are you saying one day we'll get married." Sandy asked._

"_I don't know, but I know that I love you" Simon said to her "Can I sleep with you tonight I just want to hold you" he asked hesitantly._

_Sandy smile at him and she got up "Just let me feed Aaron and then we can go to bed"_

_After feeding Aaron Sandy and Simon got dressed for bed. Simon got into bed first followed by Sandy. He put his arms around her pulling her close. Both of them were nervous._

"_Simon" Sandy said looking at him "what does this mean for us?"_

"_I don't know I guess it mean we're dating" Simon said confused himself._

"_Are we still able to date other people or are we a couple and real couple?"_

"_To tell the truth Sandy, I don't want to date other people. And I don't want you to date other people either. But if you want to then I'll understand and respect that" Simon said hating the thought of her with someone else._

"_I don't want to date other people either. I want us to be an us, you know"_

"_Yea I know that is what I want too. So I guess we are an us, a couple, and really weird couple with a child but a couple" Simon laughed making Sandy laugh too._

"_Boy did we do things backwards, first we had sex, had a child, moved in together, then we start dating. We definitely have thing mixed up," Sandy laughed._

"_Yea but I wouldn't change a thing. I love Aaron and this apartment is great and you… you're great too," Simon said and kissed her gently._

"_You're not so bad yourself" Sandy joked._

"_Thanks" Simon said pretending to be hurt._

"_No really Simon, you are great. I love you" she said seriously._

"_I love you too," he said and Sandy kissed him passionately. They continue kissing for a while then they just lay down. Simon puts his arms around his new girlfriend and smiles to himself. The two of them sleep like that all night._

"Good morning sleepy" Simon said in Sandy's ear as she woke up.

"Hey" She said rubbing her eyes then turning to face him. "How long have you been up?" she asked.

"Only about thirty minutes"

"What have you been doing for thirty minutes?"

"Just watching the beautiful mother of my son and new girlfriend sleep," he said kissing her on the forehead.

Sandy smiled and then said, "That must have been boring"

"It's never boring when you're with someone as beautiful as you" Simon said making her smile again. "I love you Sandy"

"I love you too Simon" Sandy said kissing him softly. Then they heard Aaron start to cry on the baby monitor by the bed. "Oh there goes Aaron."

"I'll get him, you just rest" Simon said getting up out of the bed about to head for the door. He then turns back around and goes over to Sandy pulling her into a passionate kiss. "Now I can go," He said turning around and heading out of the room leaving Sandy there smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Martin has a surprise for Ruthie for their last day.**_

_**I love all of you for favorite and alert this story. And thank you for your reviews and for reading.**_

_**Please Review!!!!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**I suck for not updating sooner. I'm sorry but please review anyway and tell me what you think.

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

"We have to go back in tomorrow," Martin said. He sat on the couch holding Ruthie in his arms. The reality that they were going to have to leave here and face the Camdens and his dad has just hit him. All he wanted to do was protect Ruthie from the wrath that was sure to come when they got home. He pulled her closer to his chest and kissed her hair.

"I know, I don't want to, I'm so happy here" Ruthie sighed putting her hands around Martin's hand.

"Yes but we have to face the music sometime and you promised Sandy." He said giving her a little squeeze. He knew it was the right thing to do, going home, but everything in him screamed for him to stay here and keep Ruthie in his arms. He was afraid that the Camdens would try to keep them apart but he couldn't let that happen.

"I know, I know" Ruthie said. She knew they had to leave their little haven but that didn't mean that she had to like it.

"You know I won't let them come between us, right" Martin reassured her and himself. "I won't let anything come between us"

"I won't either" Ruthie said to him. And she knew she won't she couldn't she would fight for them. She had love Martin for so long and now that she had him nothing was going to keep them apart. "I love you"

"I love you too," Martin said kissing her on the cheek. Then all of a sudden Martin pushed Ruthie off of him and stood up. Ruthie scowled missing his warm arms around her. "Come with me Ruthie," he smiled at her scowl holding her hands and pulling her up.

"Were are we going" Ruthie asked as she got to her feet.

"Just come with me," Martin said as he led her out of the door.

**At the Park**

"What are we doing here?" Ruthie asked as they walked over to the park bench.

"I want to give you something, something to show you and our parents that I'm serious about this relationship. I love you Ruthie" Martin said as they sit down at the bench. Ruthie just smiled at him.

"I love you so much Ruthie Camden, do you know that," He said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too" she said taking aback my his intensity.

"And I want you to know that I no matter what happens when we get home I will not let anyone or anything come between us" Martin said taking her hand. Ruthie didn't speak she just looked at Martin. "I will not let anything happen to us do you understand."

"Yes Martin, what is going on?" Ruthie questioned.

"I want to be with you forever Ruthie Camden" Martin said pulling our a necklace box from Zales Jewelers "I know that we can not get married now or even engaged but I want you to have this. This is my promise to you that one day we will get engaged and be married." Martin said opening the box reveling a silver Couple's Heart Birthstone Necklace with a blue zircon and Ruthie on one heart and a blue sapphire and Martin on the other. **(Picture on Profile)**

"Oh my Gosh Martin. It's beautiful" Ruthie gushed admiring the necklace.

"I saw it when I was out with Mac and it remained me of you. I though about getting a promise ring but I though you would like this more."

"I love it" Ruthie said still studying the necklace. "I love you and I want to be your wife someday. I always have," she said. "Put it on me" she turned round so that he could put the necklace on. Ruthie lifted her hair as Martin took the necklace out of the box and placed it around her neck. She put he hand on the necklace as she let her hair fall and turn back to face Martin.

"Thank you" Ruthie said as she turned around and kissed him. "I can't wait until we are officially engaged and I am Mrs. Martin Brewer" she said when they broke from their kiss.

"I can't wait either but with this necklace I promise you that one day we will be engaged for real and we will get married" Martin said and he kissed her again.

"I love you Martin Brewer"

"I love you too Ruthie Camden" Martin said and kissed her again. "Now lets go get something to eat. Mac and Lisa are going to meet us at Olive Garden."

"OK" Ruthie said and stood up. She grabbed Martin's hand and they held hands as they walked to the car.

**Back in Martin's Car**

"Ruthie I need to talk to you about this job offer I got."

"What about it?" Ruthie said concerned.

"It is here at the UPS. I went to the interview before we got together and they said that when they get a spot open they would call. They called two days ago."

"So when will you have to start"

"In a week when they old guy leaves. I wasn't going to take it but it is $10/hr for 25 a week. And they are willing to work around my school and practice schedules and with my apartment and saving for our future wedding and house I just think…"

"Martin, Martin" Ruthie interrupted. "It is ok, I understand if you have to stay down here. It is only a little over an hour away you can drive up and see me when you are off."

"Speaking of that" Martin said, "I want to give you one more thing. Well two"

"What now Martin you have already given me this beautiful necklace" Ruthie said placing her hand on her necklace.

"This" Martin said give her some keys on an I love you key chain "This is a key to my apartment" He said pointing to one of the keys "and this, this is the key to my old car at home. You can use it anytime you want until you get your own. My dad won't care, I talked to him about it before all this happened" he said point to the other key. "So now you can drive down to see me too" he kissed her.

"Wow Martin, You are the best boyfriend and future fiancé ever," she said smiling looking at him.

"And about that"

"What?"

"I don't think we should tell your parents we are talking about getting married yet" Martin said starting the car and driving off.

Ruthie sighed "I understand, my parents are mad enough as it is without springing this on them." Ruthie agreed and sighed "But what will I tell them when they ask about the necklace."

"Just tell them it is a promise necklace just don't tell them what it is a promise for. Just long enough for you parent to get use to us dating, maybe a few months we are not getting engaged soon anyway, We will wait at least until you in college. Maybe after I graduated"

"You mean 4 years, I don't know if I can wait that long" Ruthie wined

"No I mean from high school. But I don't think we should get married until you are out of college or at least when I am. I want to be able to give you everything you deserve. Like a house and a beautiful wedding. I want to have a job. Maybe go pro," Martin explained.

"You are going to go pro Martin you are a great player. And I don't need a house of a big wedding all I need is you. I will wait until I am in college at least before we get married. How about this, we will wait until we can afford our dream wedding nothing big just everything that we want. But as for our engagement we will wait for a while before it is official but not until we are out of college. Agreed"

"Agreed"

**In Olive Garden**

"Oh Ruthie that is beautiful." Lisa gusted over the necklace. "We have two of the most thoughtful guys ever," Lisa said as Ruthie admired the Diamond Accent Heart Link Bracelet in silver that Mac had bought for her. **(Picture of Profile)**

"I know, we are so lucky" Ruthie beamed.

"No we are lucky, Right Martin" Mac said looking at his girlfriend "Because we have the two most beautiful girls in the room at our table"

"No not just in the room in the whole city" Martin smiled "We have got the whole town jealous"

"Stop it you too" Lisa smiled.

"Yeah because we have the two hottest baseball player of all time in love with us, Lisa how did we do it"

"I don't know Ruthie" Lisa responded. "Then again we are hot too so you know what you guys are the lucky ones" Lisa teased causing everyone to laugh.

"Ok guys lets eat" Martin said as he picked up his menu to see what he wanted to order followed by the others.

* * *

**Please Review**

_**Next Chapter: Ruthie Returns home.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry if this chapter isn't edited the best I am posting this during my limited down time. CIAA is in town. I did my best with the editing. Let me know if you see any huge mistakes.

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

Ruthie took a deep breath as Martin turned the corner to their street. She knew that everyone would be at the house. And they would all be angry. It was a Saturday afternoon, she tried to procrastinate their return as long as she could but finally Martin won't hear any more excuses. She was terrified at what her parent might do or say. Martin looked over at her in the passenger seat sensing her fear.

"Everything will be alright," he gave her hand a little squeeze as they pulled up to the Camden's house.

Ruthie looked around and surveyed the cars. _Matt and Sarah are here_, she though to herself _and Mary and Carlos, and I know Lucy and Kevin are here. But at least Simon and Sandy are here. Someone will be on my side she though._ Martin turned off the car and looked at her.

"You Ready?" He asked.

"No" Ruthie said not moving.

"It will be alright I am here with you" he assured her giving her a kiss.

"Ok" Ruthie said still afraid. The two of them stepped out of the car.

**Meanwhile inside the house**

The Camdens and Mr. Brewer sat in the living room waiting for Ruthie and Martin to get back. Kevin and Matt were trying to get Sandy to tell them were she was so they could go and get her until Ruthie called Sandy and told her she was on her way home.

"Ruthie's here" Sam said looking out the window.

"We've missed Ruthie" David said looking at his father who had stood up. Matt and Kevin stood up and were about to go to the door.

"No" Lucy said to Kevin pulling him back down "Do you want to scary her off."

"That's right" Sarah said pulling Matt down. "We are not here to attack her and Martin remember"

"Sit honey she is on her way in" Annie said grabbing her husband's hand.

**Outside**

Martin and Ruthie stood outside the door. Ruthie took one last deep breath and held Martin's hand as she opened the door.

"I'm home," she called. She nervously took a few steps inside turning the corner to see all of her family and Mr. Brewer sitting in the living room.

"Hi Ruthie" Sam and David said coming over to her and giving her a hug as the rest of the family sat speechless. A mix of angrier and happiness filled the room.

"We missed you" David said.

"Yea" Sam agreed.

"I missed you too," Ruthie hugged then while she looked around the room.

"We missed you too Martin" Sam said giving him a hug.

"I missed you guys too" Martin said hugging them.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Matt finally yelled.

"Matt, language" Sarah reprimanded her husband as Sam and David put the hand over their mouths.

"I'm sorry but you had everyone worried about you while you were out have a good old time with this… this…" Matt said rising from his sit as Sarah pulled him back down giving him a look.

"Matt, stop you can't blame Martin for Ruthie's bad behavior" Mary interrupted him.

"But I can" Mr. Brewer said "Martin, Ruthie your parents and I want to see you in the kitchen."

Ruthie and Martin followed their parents in silent into the kitchen. "How could you do something so, so stupid" Mr. Brewer said taking a sit at the table along with the others. "I have never been so disappointed in you."

"It's not Martin's fault. It's mine" Ruthie said taking up for him "It was my idea to leave, I just couldn't go to Scotland."

"Ruthie what you did really hurt your father and I. We were so worried about you. You ran out of this house and didn't come back for 10 days you didn't call or anything," Annie finally said.

"I'm sorry mom but you were trying to send me away. I didn't know what else to do" Ruthie was sorry she had worried them but not sorry for what she had done she didn't have any other option but be shipped of to Scotland like some pick of luggage.

"You could have talk to us instead of just running away" Eric said to he daughter growing angry.

**In the living room**

Matt is spying or their conversation "Dad just said that she shouldn't have ran away" he reported.

"You shouldn't be spying Matt" Sarah said and everyone else just look at her like she was insane.

**Back in the kitchen**.

"I tried to talk to you. You wouldn't listen, you had your mind made up and you didn't care what I thought." Ruthie said with tears in her eyes.

Martin put his arm around her to comfort her and whispered in her ear. "Remember my promise" Ruthie composed herself.

"You didn't try hard enough" Eric said, "Where were you all this time?"

"We were at Martin and Mac's apartment at school," Ruthie answered.

"What apartment" Mr. Brewer asked in shock.

"Remember I was supposed to be moving in with Mac next fall well I just moved in early," Martin informed his father.

"I thought I told you that I wanted to see that place first to see if it is any good"

"It is fine Mr. Brewer. It has a good size kitchen with a breakfast area, it has a pretty big living room and he has his own bedroom with a bathroom in it. And he only shares it with Mac" Ruthie told him.

"So this place only has two bedrooms" Mr. Camden said becoming even more upset

"Yeah" Ruthie answered confused why this would upset her.

"so you too slept in the same bed" Eric practically yelled.

**In the living room**

"They slept in the same bed I am going to kill him" Kevin said as he had join Matt spying.

"I'll join you" Carlos said standing up.

"You will do nothing," Lucy said to her husband.

"You either" Mary said to Carlos pulling him down.

**Back in the kitchen**

Martin's thoughts were running away with him. _Oh God _Martin thought. "Yes, but nothing happen Mr. Camden" Martin said, "I swear"

"I am suppose to believe you" Eric said to him.

"Maybe not but you 're suppose to believe me and trust me. And I'm telling you nothing happened" Ruthie said to her father seriously.

"How can we trust you Ruthie, Trust is earned and what you did, did not show us you can be trusted" Annie retorted.

"I wasn't trying to betray your trust, but the way you were acting it didn't seen like you trusted me to begin with. I am telling you nothing happened between me and Martin." Ruthie said to her mother "But if I did want to have sex with Martin…" Ruthie began as Martin looks over at her with pleading eyes.

_Please don't go there_, Martin thought to himself. _Don't make them anymore worried about us having sex._

"… I wouldn't have to go to his apartment at college to do it" Ruthie finish.

_Dang_, Martin thought with a sigh, _here we go_.

* * *

**Please Review**

_**Next Chapter: The Conversation continues. How will it end up?**_


	22. Chapter 22

**I know it has been a while don't hate me….**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and please please review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

"… I wouldn't have to go to his apartment at college to do it" Ruthie finish.

_Dang_, Martin thought with a sigh, _here we go_.

"What does that mean?" Mr. Brewer asked.

**In the living room**

Simon, Lucy and Mary had joined the group at the door. "Yea what does that mean?" Lucy asked as well.

"Calm down Simon, We trust her remember?" Sandy told him as she saw his face becoming angry.

**Back in the kitchen**

"It mean that you're going to have to just trust that Martin and I aren't having sex" Ruthie answered him. Martin felt like the wind just got sucked out of him. "But if we did want to have sex it will be our decision. Not yours, mom and dad and not yours Mr. Brewer."

"So how can we trust you then, how can we trust that you won't have sex" Rev. Camden asked looking from Martin to Ruthie.

"You will just have to" Martin stated calmly.

"That's not good enough son," Mr. Brewer said to his son

**In the Living room**

"Your darn right" Matt agreed with Mr. Brewer as everyone listened.

**Back In the Kitchen**

"You and Ruthie are far to young to have sex. Not to mention last time you had sex you thought you had gotten someone pregnant and completely disrupted your and everyone else's lives" Martin's father continued.

"So you're going to make me pay for my mistake for the rest of my life, you're forever going to look at me different and think that every relationship I am in I have to be having sex with her and get her pregnant" Martin asked all the adults there.

"Look I just don't want to see you make that same mistakes again," Mr. Brewer answered.

"We just think that you and Ruthie are moving too fast, you guys need to take a break," Mrs. Camden said holding her husband's hand. Ruthie's face went into shock as her eyes begin to water.

Martin put his arm around her. "It will be all right Ruthie. I promised you," he said putting his forehead to hers and wiped a tear from her cheek. He lifted his head again then turning his attention back to the parents. "Look with all due respect Mrs. Camden Ruthie and I are not taking a break. We are not moving too fast and contrary to popular belief we are not having sex."

"Look mom, dad you can't keep me away from Martin, I'm sorry but that is one request that I can't obey." Ruthie dried her tears. Staying away from Martin was not an option for her. She just could not do it. She leaned on to Martin shoulder wrapping her arm around his and taking hold of his hand.

"Well if you guys love each other so much you will feel the same way in a couple of week maybe a month." Rev. Camden said to them.

"What would that prove?" Martin asked, he was growing angry and it was evident in his face.

"It will make us feel betters. If you two love each other you will still feel the same in a few weeks." Ms. Camden repeated what his husband said.

"Yea I will feel they same about Martin, but will I feel the same about you?" Ruthie said looking at her parents with fire in her eyes. She was so furious. If look could kill then Rev. and Ms Camden and Mr. Brewer would all be dead. "If you try to keep us apart I will never forgive you." Ruthie said to all of them "You keep making us pay for a mistake that Martin made a year ago. I mean really Aaron will be 3 months old in less than a week."

**In the living room**

Ruthie had becoming loud so everyone could hear her.

"She is getting mad" Sandy said, "She is loosing it she needs to calm down"

"She need to stop yelling at the Rev. and Ms. Camden" Kevin said.

"Why is Ruthie so mad?" Sam asked.

"Yea why?" David asked.

"I will explain it to you later" Mary told them.

**In the kitchen**

Martin put his head in his hand releasing Ruthie's hand. He was growing frustrated. He was feeling like this is how it would be from now on. They will never let him move pass his mistake. They will push him for it forever. . "How long am I going to pay for this" Martin asked. Why couldn't they believe that he had learned from his mistake. That he knew he was not ready for sex. At least not yet. He wasn't sure if he would wait for marriage or not but he knew he wanted to wait.

"No one is trying to make you pay for anything…" Mr. Brewer started.

"Yes you are" Ruthie interrupted him standing from her seat "And I won't let you. I won't let you guys tear us apart because you are scared that I will make the same mistakes, I am not Sandy and I will not let you punish me because _she_ and _Simon_" she emphasized the names "have a baby. That is not fair" Ruthie was growing more emotional by the moment. This was outrageous. She knew how Martin felt about his mistake. She would not let them do this to him. Not while she is around. She would not let them make him feel bad. She would not let them hurt him. Her fury and protection of Martin was peaking.

"No one is trying to punish you Ruthie" Ms. Camden said to her.

"We are trying to protect you, both of you" Rev. Camden added.

"Protect us from what?" Martin said now standing from his seat along with Ruthie "Making a mistake, having sex and getting pregnant like I thought I had with Sandy right" he asked. The adults sat silent looking at the two of them.

"Yea your not making us pay for a past mistakes." Ruthie said again sarcasm thick in her words "Listen to yourselves that is all you can think about. Well I am not Sandy, Simon, or even Martin!" She looked over at Martin trying to convey that she didn't mean it as an insult. "I am Ruthie, RUTHIE!" she was yelling by the end of her rant. She was so angry with her parents and Mr. Brewer. Not just angry for her, how could they not see her, know that she thinks for herself. But she was even angrier for the Martin, how could they make him feel this way, punish him for something that happened a year ago.

"We know who you are Ruthie Camden, Now lower your voice" Rev Camden said angrily.

"Do you because I'm not sure you do. Look, I know that Simon, Sandy, and Martin made some mistakes but I am not either one of them. And besides they may have made mistakes but they are all good people. And we got Aaron out of all of this. Everybody makes mistakes. Including you, like right now you are pushing me away" Ruthie said to her parents

"I though as a reverend you're suppose to teach people to forgive. But you haven't forgiven me or Sandy or Simon. You make us pay for what we did everyday. All of you do, just by they way you look at us. It hurts " Martin voice had become small and far way. And with those words he turned and walked out of the kitchen into the living room. He had tears in his eyes but he didn't let the family see him. They were all trying to look like they weren't spying but he know they were. He had been around the family long enough to know that. He continued out of the door without saying a word.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: The conclusion of the conversation **_

**Ok I know you all hate me right now but you have to understand that I have been crazy busy at the end of the school year and I really just needed a break. I am always typing on the computer for class and stuff and I just wanted to take a break from typing. I am back and I promise I will post more often. I am already working on the next chapter.**

**Anyway I really hope you guys understand and enjoyed this chapter. Please Please review and I hope I don't have a lot of mistakes. I tried to edit quickly. **

**Please Please Review**


End file.
